Earthspark
Transformers: Earthspark, or ES for short, is an unfinished Transformers fanfiction series by Spiritimus Prime. It takes place two years after the third and final film of the trilogy - Dark of the Moon. The series also combines a variety of different Transformers franchises, such as Transformers: Generation One and the Unicron Trilogy. The name 'Earthspark' refers to the Cybertronian word for 'Earthborn' or 'one who is born on Earth', thus explaining Hot Rod's birth from the Allspark. Setting Earthspark's four central stories take place directly in the United States of America. The first story is set in the Ritter Range, California. The second, third, and fourth story have yet to have a place of setting. In the beginning of Birth, it takes place at least in the middle of Transformers in Mission City during the War for the Allspark, where Hot Rod was born during Sam's frantic escape to take the Allspark to a helicopter to take and relocate the Cube. Fast forward six years later towards after Dark of the Moon, where the Autobots have broken all ties with their human allies and have resided in a secret base in the Ritter Range mountains beside Minaret Lake. They have become public to the planet, but remain hidden under Optimus' orders of never revealing the location of the Autobot base to protect both the humans and themselves. The Autobots remain in this base for the whole story of Birth until the beginning of Future where they have moved into the newly built Autobot City. Between chapters thirty-six and fourty-three, the setting changes to the Antarctica where the Autobots battle against the Decepticons and the beastly Harbinger - Megatron's Dracotron pet - after learning the location of where the Nemesis had settled. ''Birth (2011) See: Birth First in the ''Earthspark quadrilogy. Birth ''was published in early 2011. It follows Hot Rod, a young mech that is last one born from the Allspark, as he struggles to find his place in the universe while uncovering a shocking prophecy. 'Story Information' *'Published:' 06-03-2011 *'''Updated: 02-08-2012 *'Protagonists:' Hot Rod; Arcee; Sideswipe; Bumblebee; Optimus Prime *'Antagonists:' Megatron; Starscream; Harbinger *'Summary:' Hot Rod - a mech with an Allspark-born past - loses his human friend to the flu. Left to fend for himself, he sets out on a journey to discover who he really is... that's until he comes face-to-face with them and their war. *'Setting:' Ritter Range, California; Antarctica ''Future'' (Pending) See: Future Second in the Earthspark quadrilogy. Future is still being pended on, but it will focus on a strange, new feeling that Rodimus Prime has never experienced before, while also following his newfound role as Prime. 'Story Information' *'Published:' Pending *'Updated:' - *'Protagonists:' Rodimus Prime; Arcee; Sideswipe; Bumblebee *'Antagonists:' Megatron; Starscream; Nightfire *'Primary Pairing:' Rodimus/Arcee *'Secondary Pairing:' Optimus/Elita; Ironhide/Chromia; *'''Summary: His destiny was clear, and yet, Rodimus didn't know what to do with himself the moment he was delcared Prime and handed down the Matrix. But what can a newly Earthspark mech do when all he does is let everyone down?'' *'Setting:' Pending ''Destiny (Pending) See: ''Destiny Third in the Earthspark ''quadrilogy. ''Destiny ''is still being pended on. The focus, once again, turns to Rodimus Prime as he starts to hear rumours in regards to an ancient evil, and day of the prophecy is nearly at hand. With tensions rising and friendships being torn apart. It becomes clearer to Rodimus - the time to unite against an incoming threat is fast approaching. 'Story Information' *'Published:' Pending *'Updated:' - *'Protagonists:' Rodimus Prime; Arcee; Optimus Prime; Sideswipe; Bumblebee; Wavebreaker; Stargaze *'Antagonists:' Unicron; Sideways *'Primary Pairing:' Rodimus/Arcee *'Secondary Pairing:' Optimus/Elita; Ironhide/Chromia; Megatron/Thunderblast; Wavebreaker/Stargaze *'Summary:'' As time goes on, Rodimus struggles to balance his life as a father, sparkmate, and father. But tensions soon start to rise, and friendships are slowly being torn apart as a great danger fast approaches' and a prophecy begins to come true.'' *'''Setting: Pending ''Culminate (Pending) See: ''Culminate Final in the Earthspark ''quadrilogy. ''Culminate is still being pended on. This long story will be split into three arcs (Aftermath, Torment, and Endgame). Though Culminate is a standalone story, it still takes place shortly after the third story. Aftermath takes place directly after Destiny, following the events of the devestating attack on Earth by Unicron. The Autobots attempt to pick up the pieces and recover from the ordeal, while dealing with a group of rogue Decepticons who want to disrupt the peace between the Autobots and humans. Torment takes place a year later and is a darker story where it focuses on the darkside of war. Endgame is the final arc of the Earthspark series, and everyone begins to sense that the time to end the war is fast approaching. 'Story Information' *'Published:' Pending *'Updated:' - *'Protagonists:' Rodimus Prime; Arcee; Esperenza; Wavebreaker *'Antagonists:' Megatron; Starscream; Shockwave *'Primary Pairing:' Rodimus/Arcee; Wavebreaker/Stargaze *'Secondary Pairing:' Megatron/Thunderblast; Optimus/Elita; Ironhide/Chromia; Esperenza/Nightshift *'Summary:' To pick up the pieces; to heal a broken spark; for one final clash. Rodimus knew that forever was long time coming, but he wasn't expecting it to end so soon. *'Setting:' Pending